If I Made You Fall
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: if something seems too good to be true it most definitely is : ROXASNAMINÉ
1. Seeing You and the Other

**Due to lack of inspiration and my grueling schedule I have pretty much discontinued my other stories (all two of them! Yay!) My email doesn't work so I can't even read half of the ones I get nor can I send any which makes things extremely difficult with a beta and trying to write co-fics. I wrote this series of drabbles a long time ago for a contest, but never wrote the last chapter so didn't end up sending it in.**

**So pretty much the updates will be rather constant considering I have the whole thing written out. Enjoy, it's kind of sappy and some chapters are extremely short. Okay, done explaining… just read :)**

_seeing you and the other_

"There she goes again. Don't you hate it, Roxie?" the red headed boy taunted his younger friend. He held the cigarette between his lips, smirking in satisfaction. "If only you were a goody good like your brother."

"Shut the fuck up," the blond retorted. A stream of smoke emitted from his lips as he held the dying cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. He stood up from the wall he was leaning against, his eyes narrowing for a closer look at the couple that walked by.

Sora and Naminé; he could hate them both.

"Maybe she's secretly wanting a rebel," Roxas laughed, crushing the cig underneath his thick black shoe.

"She probably doesn't even know how to _want_. Goody two shoes."

"Axel. Shut the fuck up."


	2. No Future

_no future_

"Come on. Just one kiss, that's all I want." The blond girl twirled a blonde braid around her finger, pushing her body against the boy. "You know you can't resist me."

The alcohol emitting from her breath smelled disgusting, and Roxas wondered if his breath smelled just as bad.

"Go away," he muttered, pushing the girl off of him. "I don't need an STD."

"You've never denied me before Roxas……"

"Rikku, you have a boyfriend. Go. Away." He walked away from the girl, leaving a confused blonde behind.

He wasn't in the mood for a party.

"Sora, can you come pick me?" Roxas yelled into his phone over the blasting music.

"I'm on a date with Naminé…"

"I don't fucking care. If you don't get here now I'll shoot myself."

"I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up the phone, sitting himself on the front steps. The party inside was a drag; after all, he'd already fucked a majority of the girls in there at one point in time.

Parties were no fun now.

"Leaving so soon?" a sweet voice asked behind him. He turned around, his eyes gazing at the busty red headed girl. "It hasn't even started yet."

"Not in the mood." He buried his face in his hands, trying to block out the image of the girl. He didn't want Kairi right now. Kairi always carried drama around with her.

She picked at the underneath of her manicured fingernails, ignoring the disinterest of the boy.

"I can help you with your brother, if you know what I mean."

He looked up, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Kairi continued, twirling the ends of her hair around her finger. "At the rate you're going, you'll never get Naminé. The future of you and her will be nonexistent without my help."

"What makes you think I want Naminé?"

"Because she's innocent, and you want someone innocent. Don't you? Come on. I can help. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Just do it, Roxie." She whispered into his ear so that her breath made it tingle.

He was sure she was trying to be seductive, but at this point he was so used to girls like her it took more then that to get him _wanting_.

"Roxas, come on!" a voice yelled, followed soon by a loud honking.

"Deal." He looked disapprovingly at the girl behind him; his glance transferring from her back to Sora's car. "Promise not to tell a soul."

"Promised."

He stood up, running over to the car and hopping into the back seat. "Thanks bro."

"I wouldn't have to come get if you if you weren't always getting in trouble."

Roxas didn't say a word, his eyes glued onto the silent Naminé in the front seat.

---

**Another update! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And happy thanksgiving! **


	3. Wings Stained With Blood

_**wings stained with blood**_

"I heard you were trying to fuck my girlfriend at the party," Gippal said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't even like your girlfriend."

A crowd of people were starting to gather around, forming a circle to surround the two boys.

"That's not what you said the other day!" Rikku shouted, a satisfied smirk playing across her lips. "It's a good thing I wasn't too drunk or I might not have been able to defend myself."

"You're a bitch."

"Do not call my girlfriend a bitch."

"I already did."

"That's it." Gippal's fist swung down, coming in contact directly with Roxas' jaw.

The crowd started cheering, wanting more.

"Fight back, Roxas!" Hayner shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Don't take it like a pussy!"

Roxas didn't move; his gaze stayed fixed on the ground.

"Fight back!" Gippal shouted, his fist coming in contact with Roxas' nose. "Fucking fight back!"

"No."

"You little bitch. Fight me!"

Roxas bent over as another punch landed in his stomach.

Three punches. He couldn't take more than that.

His fist came down hard on top of Gippal's eyes, causing the older boy to scream bloody murder. Before either boy had the chance to punch again, two teachers had grabbed both boys by the wrist, holding them back from each other.

"Why wouldn't you fight, Roxas?" Axel jeered as he 'discreetly' walked along side Roxas.

"Because I know my brother wouldn't."

He really hoped Naminé hadn't been watching.


	4. One Last Dinner

_one last dinner_

Naminé noticed he was playing with the food on his plate, not bothering to eat.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned that something had happened to Sora. He hadn't been very talkative the whole meal. Sora was always talkative and happy, that's why she loved him so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He sure wasn't acting fine.

The dinner continued on in silence, neither one of them bothering to initiate a conversation. They sat next to each other on his couch; the only thing in the room making any sort of noise being the low moan of the T.V.

"Naminé…"

She perked up at the sound of Sora's voice, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

He set his fork down, scratching the back of his head uneasily. "Naminé, I cheated on you."

It took a moment for his words to sink in before the tears started brimming on the ridge of her eyes.

"Naminé I can explain…"

"I'll talk to you later," she whimpered, standing up off the couch.

He didn't even bother following her.

She slammed the front door, ignoring the strange look Roxas gave her as she stormed by him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, skating up beside her. "Something wrong?"

"I… no… I… well… it's… it's nothing."

"You're crying."

She quickly wiped away the tears that slowly dripped down her cheeks. "Leave me alone."

"I want to help you," he tried again, stopping directly in front of her. "I want to be there for you."

"You don't even know me."

"I _want_ to know you."

"I don't need any more guys like you," she said, starting to get frustrated by his persistence. "It's guys like you who do things like this to girls like me."

She walked around him, her fists clenched tightly by her side.

"As hard as it may be to believe. I'm not like other guys!" he shouted after her. "Come to me if you need someone to talk to. Okay?"

She didn't respond, but he was sure curiosity would get the best of her.

-

**Another update :)**

**I changed the rating to T since the only really bad thing as of now is language… and it doesn't really get much worse than that**

**Please review!**


	5. Lost You Forever

_lost you forever_

"Are you sure we can't work this out?" Sora pleaded, grabbing on to her wrist before she could walk away. "Naminé I'm…"

"So sorry. Yeah, I know. Maybe we just weren't meant to work out." She pulled away from him, trying her best not to start crying again.

Even if they had just 'officially' broke up, she felt like she was being separated from him for eternity.

In a way, she was.

She held the book tightly to her chest, letting her blonde bangs fall down into her face. People in the hall way were giving her funny looks, because she was sure they all _knew_ what he had done to her.

And for that stupid whore Kairi. How could he?

There was no way she would ever go back to him, no matter how much he begged.

She jumped back as she ran into someone, only to be caught a second later before she could fall and hit the ground.

"Can I steal you away for a moment?" Roxas asked politely, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I want to talk to you."

He smelled like smoke, more like pot. His jeans were ripped, his shirt had holes in it, his hair was a mess, and the longer she looked at him the more she believed he was actually stoned.

"Why should I?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Of course you do."

"Naminé, I love you," he blurted out. When she tried to pull away from him he tightened the grip on her forearm. If she pulled away, she'd surely fall.

"Your brother said the same thing."

"We're different people! I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but Naminé I really think I love you."

He stood her up, letting go of her shoulder.

It would probably end up bruising.

"I'm not in the mood, Roxas. Now is not a good time."

"I know I'm not your dream guy," he started again, "but at least give me a chance. You don't have to yet, but please just give me one chance."

She nodded before walking away, wondering if the smell of pot would stick to her clothing.

--

**Ah another update**

**I love being able to put up frequent updates… I've never done that before**

**Hehe I should get around to writing the ending so that I don't hold up the story forever :)**


	6. Surreal Reality

_surreal reality_

"You're serious?" he asked, slightly dumbfounded that his plan had actually worked.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Her head was tilted to the ground as her eyes stared at the wheels of his skateboard. She couldn't look him in the eye; for some reason it felt too awkward.

He turned around, waving his friends away so that they wouldn't wait around for him. When Axel gave him a questioning look, he winked before turning back around to Naminé.

"I feel like this is a dream," he stated, hopping off of his skateboard. He let his fingers run down her jaw line, smirking as he saw her visibly shiver. "Can I kiss you, my lady?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes locking with his as he tilted her chin upwards.

Even though he had told his friends to leave, he could hear them cheering behind him when his lips met hers.

**-**

**Another short one!**

**Happy new year everyone! **

**I hope every one of you will have as much fun as I shall :)**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated!**


	7. Rival or Lover?

_Rival or lover?_

"I think we established that you're smarter than me," Roxas moaned, crinkling up his test paper and throwing it in the garbage.

"I just want to rub it in your face."

"You're a terrible girlfriend, you know that?" He took a glance down at the big red 100 scribbled across the top of her paper, grimacing at the memory of the big fat 38 at the top of his.

"Stop getting so jealous." She shoved the paper in her backpack, smiling up at him in delight. "You can't be better then me at everything."

"I wish I was."

"Do we have to argue over everything?"

"Maybe."

He pulled her up against him, kissing the tip of her nose before walking away. "I'll beat you one day."

"Maybe, but since you smoke and your brain cells keep dying I highly doubt that."

"Shut up."

**--  
**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I guess this is when it'll be kind of drably…**

**And more cute? For a little while at least…**

**Please review :)**


	8. Engulf By Darkness

_Engulf by darkness_

"Wow, Roxie, you're turning into a softie." Axel laughed, giving Roxas a light punch in the arm.

He was surrounded by his guy friends enjoying some male 'bonding' time.

A.K.A. -beating the shit out of each other, drinking, smoking, and making perverted jokes.

"We never see you around anymore." Hayner sat down next to Roxas. "I think you're leaving us man. That girl has changed you."

"Shut the fuck up. No she hasn't." He pushed both of them away from him, twirling the tip of the half empty beer bottle in his hand. "She hasn't changed a fucking thing."

"Oh really?" Axel challenged, "Have you fucked her yet?" His green eyes traveled around the group for approval.

Roxas shook his head.

"Didn't think so. By now, you should've fucked her. If she's going to stay chaste, she isn't any good anyways."

"I'll get her don't worry. She's just a little more of a challenge."

-**x**

**Short short**

**And this probably isn't as stereotypical as you think… **

**But I won't explain that until later :D**

**Review please!**


	9. Against Temptation

_against temptation_

Her back was pressed tightly up against him as they lay comfortably on his bed. Sora was out, thank God. Whenever his brother saw him with her he always got pissed; like it was _his_ fault that Sora decided to cheat on Naminé.

Okay, so maybe it was, but neither of them knew that.

His fingers ran down her side, playing with the ends of her shirt. He remembered the conversation with his guys yesterday. Even if he didn't really want to fuck her, if he didn't they'd keep giving him a hard time.

Well of course he _wanted_ to, but he didn't want to until she was ready.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" she asked as she felt his fingers travel lightly down underneath her shirt to the bare skin of her stomach.

"Nothing." He buried his face into her blonde hair, inhaling deeply. "I love you, Naminé."

"I love you too, Roxas."

She finally relaxed against his hand, letting him draw circles onto her skin.

"You smell good."

"Thanks."

Another moment of silence followed.

"Roxas, please stop," she whispered as his fingers slowly trailed up farther under her shirt.

"Sorry."

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, gently biting down on the skin there.

She squealed, trying to pull away, but his arm wrapped around her arms and stomach so she couldn't move.

"Roxas… that… ow…"

He pulled away, kissing the spot where there was now a hicky. He moved his hand, placing it on top of her hip instead.

"Just marking that you're mine." She didn't say anything in complaint, but her body was rigid for the rest of the time they laid there.

For him, it was getting harder and harder to fight for what he really wanted.

**-x**

**I think I was rushing when I first wrote these because I didn't realize how short they really are…**

**Oh well… I'm too lazy to go back and change them now and if I did they probably wouldn't sound as good :)**

**Please review :D!**


	10. You Belongs to No One

_you belongs to no one_

He leaned against his locker, watching his girlfriend have a too friendly chat with a kid who he despised.

Why was she talking to goody good Tidus anyways?

He could tell from a distance that she was blushing profusely as the blonde boy worked his magic on her, saying too sweet things to a taken girl.

Roxas was doing everything not to go up and punch him right then.

Soon, Tidus was gone, and Naminé turned around, walking his direction.

"Gonna walk right by me?" Roxas asked, startling the girl.

She hadn't even noticed him.

"Oh… s… s… sorry…" she stuttered.

Yeah, she could tell Roxas was pissed.

"What the fuck were you doing talking to Tidus?" Roxas asked, glaring down at the shorter blonde girl.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, so I'm not allowed to talk to other guys now?"

"Not when they have interest in you." He leaned closer, lifting his hand so it ran across the hicky that still marked her neck. "You're mine Naminé."

"I do not belong to you!" she stepped away. "I am not an item! I am not a belonging! Damn it Roxas, I'm a person!"

Before she could storm off or rant at him, he pulled her in for a kiss, trying not to smile as he felt her give in. She was wrapped around his finger.

"I know that Naminé, but you're my person, and I'll kill anyone who says otherwise."

**-x**

**Another short one… but these are drabbles so I guess I have an excuse**

**Ah. Fine okay… I have no excuse**

**But they're prewritten and I'm too lazy to change them**

**The last ten or so aren't written yet so I'll try and make those longer for you all :)**

**Please review!**


	11. Red Funeral

_red funeral_

Tidus held his nose, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of it. The punch had hit him so hard that his body wasn't even able to register the pain yet; it was still in complete shock.

He received a kick in the back of his legs, causing him to fall onto the ground.

He didn't think he had ever bled that much in his life. There was no way he could fight against eight guys. No way in hell.

He didn't even bother.

"You gonna try that again?" Roxas asked, bending down so he was eye level with the fallen boy. "Don't try and pull a fucking stunt like that, or you won't live the next time I see you."

"You must be a shitty boyfriend if you lack faith in your girlfriend that much. She sure would be easy to steal away, don't you think? I guess the bad ass isn't as great as he thinks he is."

Roxas stood up, kicking Tidus straight in the jaw.

"Keep running your mouth. You know I'm not kidding about killing you."

Tidus was sure that his jaw was broken, because he couldn't move his mouth to even respond.

"You try any more shit with my girlfriend, and that'll be your funeral day." He started walking away, turning quickly around for a final word. "By the way. If she asks, you fell down a staircase, or the same threat applies."

Tidus didn't even consider questioning Roxas.

**-x**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I've been really sick and haven't really had the muse to write anything**

**(not that that's an excuse for this story since everything is already written but SH!)**

**Please review :)**


	12. A Call From Heaven

_A call from heaven_

His phone was ringing.

Why was his phone ringing at nine A.M.? Any human should know that nine was not a sane hour in the morning to get up.

Obviously Naminé thought different.

He picked up the phone, "Naminé?" he questioned, wondering more why she was calling.

"Good morning, Hun!" Her voice was loud and cheery, and he was sure she was going to blow out his eardrum. "Get up and get ready, we're going out."

"Why… so… early?"

"It's our six month, and we need to celebrate!"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Surprise me! I'll be ready in about… 20 minutes! See you at 9:30!"

The phone hung up, and Roxas could only let out of groan of discontent.

Even if he was unhappy about the call, he couldn't ever deny the caller.

She was his little angel.

Shit, he really _was_ getting sappy.

--

**I finally updated -_-**

**Honestly I have no excuse for not updating considering I already have the chapters written…**

**So I'm going to post two today just because I've failed so badly lately**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!!!!**


	13. You Are Never Here For Once

_you are never here for once_

Roxas had no idea what to do with himself. Naminé was out of town on a family vacation, and pretty much all of his time on the weekends was spent with her. He hadn't done anything without her forever, and when he did it was always just hanging out Axel's crib.

He picked up his cell phone, calling the red head's number. He was sure Axel would have something entertaining for him to do. Something Naminé probably wouldn't approve of, but what she didn't know wouldn't kill her, right?

"Roxie, my boy! I didn't expect a call from you."

"I've got a blank book. Anything going down tonight?"

"Ha! You're back! And your dearest approves?"

"She doesn't have to know. Just tell me what you're doing tonight?"

"Party at Kairi's. You'll be there?"

"You betcha."

The phone clicked, and Roxas knew that he was getting himself into a shit load of trouble.

--

**Wow these are two short chapters… so I guess that doesn't really make up for my lack of updating**

**But I will try… but not promise… that I will start updating more frequently!**

**And maybe I can rewrite some chapters to make them longer even if they're only supposed to be drabbles…**

**Oh well! Please review!**


	14. Marriage of Death

_Marriage of death_

He was doing everything he could to stay away from females at the party. It was rather apparent to everyone, but no one really questioned his motives behind it. It was general knowledge that Roxas was taken, and you didn't hit on taken guys.

That is, unless you're Kairi.

"Roxie! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed, plopping down into his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling his face towards her chest. "I'm so glad you came! Wanna go upstairs?"

"No, but could you please get off of me."

She looked at him shocked, staring at him in disbelief. "Oh come on, you're joking right?" Her friendly smile turned into a sneer, and any appreciation for him she seemed to have vanished. "Wait, you're being serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're fucking where you are because of me!" she muttered under her breath so only he could hear her. "Don't you forget that."

She wasn't happy when he didn't respond.

"Don't you forget. Even if that girl is yours, you're still mine, bucko." She stood up, getting angrier the longer he acted like he didn't care.

When she was out of hearing distance no one could hear her mumbling under her breath, "he's mine. He's fucking mine. Until the day I die, he's fucking mine."

--

**I fail as an author ;-;**

**Mainly because I already have these written and I'm just too lazy to update…**

**Please review. It makes me happy**


	15. Broken Promise

_Broken promise_

Naminé was scared when Kairi specifically asked for a little chat with her. Not even a chat in public, but a nice private chat after school where no one could hear them.

Honestly, Kairi was the most frightening person Naminé had ever met.

She walked down the staircase down an empty hallway, seeing Kairi leaning against her locker waiting for her. Luckily, Roxas hadn't bothered her too much about why she was staying after school.

"You came. I'm surprised," Kairi said, giving her a fake smile.

"Only for a minute. What do you want?"

"I just thought you'd like to know something about your Roxie. Interested?"

"I'm not interested in gossip or rumors."

"Oh dear, it's not a rumor. I know, because I helped."

Naminé really didn't want to listen, but part of her was interested in what Roxas had to do with Kairi. Of course, he knew they had been friends, but he clearly said he didn't associate with her anymore.

"Talk fast."

"It's kind of funny how you like Roxas and all," Kairi started. "I mean, right after you broke up with his brother and everything!"

Naminé didn't want to bring up the Sora ordeal. Both her and Sora and moved on, and were actually _friends._ Did Kairi have to ruin that too?

"Oh, I know, stop glaring at me. I know you hate me because your ex cheated on you with me. But who would've thought that I did it because your dear little Roxas asked me to? Such a jealous brother. He completely destroyed your relationship with Sora. Who could've guessed? I was just being a good friend and doing what he asked. I didn't actually think you'd fall for his stupid plan though."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me. But you know Roxas as good as I do, and you know how he is when he wants something." Kairi turned around, glancing over her shoulder and the confused blonde. "How about you ask your Roxie about it, hm? Toodles!"

Even if Naminé didn't want to admit it, she knew Kairi wasn't lying.

--

**In my defense, I haven't updated this story because I was out of town and didn't have my computer with all my chapters on it… and I really didn't feel like rewriting something I've already written (especially since I've mainly forgotten what I've written)**

**Also! IF YOU FAVORITE MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW IT TOO! I have so many people adding it but no one reviewing it ;---; **

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Poison By You

_Poison by you_

Roxas was surprised when Naminé hadn't called him after school, but even more surprised to see that Kairi was calling him.

"What do you want?" he asked, a little annoyed that Naminé wasn't talking to him.

"I just wanted to talk, Roxie." Her answer was tinted with a fake sweetness that made him cringe in disgust. He knew Kairi well enough to know that her sugar-coated voice was secretly hiding a deadly poison that would kill a person in an instant.

Or their reputation.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy right now."

"Surely not with Naminé. I just got finished talking to her."

He froze, his body threatening to start shaking. Naminé had stayed after school to talk to Kairi… oh shit.

Oh. Shit.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing! How can you assume something so quickly?" He could hear her giggling in delight, and with every second he could feel his blood running more and more cold.

"Because it's you, and you're a bitch."

"Fine. Don't talk to me. I just hope your brother has a better reaction than Naminé did."

The line went dead, and Roxas had never felt so sick in his life.

--

**Another update! I'm sorry these are so short but I guess drabbles are supposed to be!**

**Please review!**


	17. Seeking For You

_Seeking for you_

His heart was beating out of his chest as he skated as quickly as his legs would let him. He was sure Naminé hadn't reached home yet, and he would like to reach her before she did. He didn't want to make a huge scene in front of her parents.

Oh God, please let her be a slow walker.

He made a quick turn, skating the way that Naminé went from school. She lived close enough that she didn't drive a car. Thank God, that gave him some time.

He could see her silhouette on the other end, about to make a turn onto her cul-de-sac.

"Naminé!" he shouted, hoping to stop her.

He could see her turn around to look at him.

He could see her shaking.

She started walking again, this time her steps going faster then before.

"Naminé, wait! Please!"

He jumped off his skate board, running after her like a banshee.

He ran in front of her, leaning against her shoulder for support with one of his hands. "Naminé… please…"

"How could you?!" she screamed, hitting him in the stomach.

He was already out of breath, but any air that was left was completely knocked out of him.

"How could you do that to me?! To your brother?! He's related to you for God's sakes! Have you no shame?! To think that you actually had any interest in me at all! How could you do that to me!?"

He moaned as he received another hard kick in the shins.

He deserved it. He fucking deserved it.

"I thought you loved me, but you never really did. You were just jealous that your brother had something you didn't. I can't believe I fell for your stupid trick. Your stupid joke."

"No… Naminé… wait…"

She didn't hear him, because she had already ran off... and he couldn't chase after her.

--

**and now she knows! gasp!**

**...sorry I didn't have enough time to proofread this... kind of in a rush!**

**please review :)**


	18. Shattered Heart

_Shattered heart_

Her face was buried deep into her pillow, blocking out the sounds of her screams and cries. She couldn't believe what had happened to her, what she had actually fell for.

A stupid 'bad ass' who looked at girls like objects. How could she have been so dumb?

If she had listened to Sora, she wouldn't have been in this mess. If she had listened to his explanation, she might've been better off.

No, she decided to go for the stupid brother who 'was there for her'.

Bull shit. He'd ruined everything she loved. He ruined her relationship so _he_ could be _happy_.

How could he?

If he loved her, how could he ruin her life when she was perfectly content?

Now she had to go through the loss of two loves.

And to think both of them ended up perfectly fine afterwards. That's what made her really sick. The fact that they continued on with their lives without a fucking care.

Well, at least she assumed Roxas would. No, she _knew_ Roxas would. By now he probably had another girl wrapped around his pinky finger. Even when they were dating, he could manipulate anyone to do whatever he wanted.

How did she not notice? There were so many signs saying WARNING: DO NOT TRUST ROXAS! But she did; she trusted him with everything that she had.

She'd even ditched her friends for him. Her friends who despised people like him. They'd warned her about him; told her it wouldn't work. She didn't want to believe them though. After all, he was _there for her_.

Now she was alone with a broken heart, and she didn't know what to do.

**--**

**uh oh! what will happen next?! ;)**

**please review!**


	19. Touching the Illusion

_Touching the illusion_

He had always wondered how long his happy little relationship would hold. At the back of his mind, something was always nagging at him, telling him that in the end it could never _really_ work out. She was absolutely perfect, innocent, sweet, and smart. He… he was a self-centered, conceited, jerk.

And he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

So, even though there was something there telling him it wouldn't working out, he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that he could have his little Naminé forever, and that nothing in the world could mess that up.

How utterly stupid.

He wasn't the kind of guy for long lasting relationships. He wasn't friends with the kind of people that were for long lasting relationships. He was a bad ass, a rebel, a man slut who got what he wanted and did who he wanted.

He looked in the mirror at his bathroom, touching his reflection with the tips of his fingers.

He looked just like Sora.

That was another thing that always bothered him. Naminé had been so… easily… led into a relationship with him, even though he was the exact opposite of what she wanted in a guy.

Even if Naminé said she loved him he'd always wondered if maybe she was actually still in love with his brother.

God, this was all a cruel game.

He walked out of his bathroom, plopping down on his bed so he could stare blankly at the ceiling.

For a second, he thought he'd experienced something real, but it ended up just being an illusion he could never actually grasp.

--

**another update!**

**I've been trying to make these more frequent but sometimes I forget -_____-**

**from now on I'll just try to do it every friday... that way I'll actually have a goal :)**

**please review!**


	20. Listen To Your Heart Cry

_Listen to your heart cry_

She felt empty walking down the hallways.

She had no where to go, no one to talk to, and absolutely nothing to do with herself. Her whole life had been centered on Roxas. All her time was centered on Roxas.

He hadn't even come to school that day. Maybe the guilt of leaving her so despaired was finally settling in on him for once.

She was alone in a place where no one wanted her.

"Naminé!" a voice yelled out behind her. She turned around, immediately dropping her head when she saw who it was.

Tidus.

"Naminé, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry. You had nothing to do with it."

She felt rather cruel being so harsh to him, considering he was the only person that had spoken to her all day, but she wasn't in the mood for apologies.

Maybe this was a sick joke set up by Tidus so that she would break up with Roxas to go out with him! Kind of like what Roxas had done to Sora.

Only Roxas hadn't cheated on her.

"Does Sora know yet?" Naminé asked timidly.

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that it was for the better anyways."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"No, no! Not like that…" Tidus scratched the back of his head, trying to convey a way to get across what he was saying. "I guess Roxas just wouldn't give up his everything for anyone, and to find a girl like you was the best thing that could've ever happened for him. If you'd asked him a year ago what he thought of his brother would turn out to be he'd tell you that Roxas would be dead before he had the chance to do anything, and not to worry about him. You changed him Naminé."

Even her heart was longing for Roxas in more ways then she could ever express. She couldn't believe that Sora had possibly taken it so well.

"You are all full of bull shit," she said angrily. "Every single one of you."

As she walked away, Tidus couldn't help but think that Roxas had changed her too.

--

**I UPDATED ON TIME YOU SHOULD BE VERY HAPPY WITH ME :)!**

**and because you are so happy you should leave me a review :)!**


	21. Electric Shock

_Electric shock_

Roxas pulled the car into the school parking lot, realizing that he'd have to give his brother a ride home from school. He'd decided not to go, afraid that talking to Naminé would send him into a fit of depression.

He couldn't let his friends see him when he was like this; it was pitiful.

"You doing okay, bro?" Sora asked as he hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

Roxas nodded, pulling up slowly to place himself in the line of cars trying to leave the parking lot.

It took him a moment to realize that Naminé walked right by the front of his car, and even longer to realize that she looked like an absolute mess.

Beautiful, but a mess.

"You aren't gonna talk to her?" Sora asked, pressing his face up against the window. "I know she'd like to talk to you."

"Stop acting so surprised. It's not that simple."

"Right, cause I wasn't involved."

Roxas glared at his brother, deciding to focus his gaze solely on the figure of his disappearing lover.

At least they hadn't _technically_ broken up yet… or maybe he was supposed to take that as a 'duh' moment.

He liked to think of himself as still together with her.

The way her body moved, the way she seemed so concealed and withdrawn, that absolute sadness that dangled off her tiny frame… it all made him sick.

He'd rather get struck with lightening then to have to continue seeing her like that.

--

**sorry I didn't update yesterday -______-**

**computer problems = fail!**

**please review :)**


	22. Never Really Mine

_Never really mine_

She wouldn't stop calling him.

She was like some sort of plague that infected every square inch of his life.

Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? She'd ruined everything he loved.

She'd ruined Naminé.

The green light at the top of his phone blinked, signaling that she'd decided to finally leave a voice message. As much as he didn't want to listen to it, at least he didn't have to directly talk to her.

**You have one unheard message. First unheard message.**

**Hey Roxie! I know that you're ignoring me, but you know you can't avoid me forever. Ha, Dear, just remember, you're **_**mine**_**. You can't run away from me. I'm in every aspect of your life. You see how quickly I can change things for you, don't you? She wasn't even yours to begin with, so stop being such a baby about her. Wasn't it obvious that she still loved your brother? Hurry up and call me back, I'm sure we can plan out something fun. Love ya, Hun!**

**If you would like to…**

**Message deleted.**

--

**shortest chapter ever! well at least for me so far**

**oh well :) I might update midweek just to make up for it :)**

**please review! the more reviews the more likely I'll remember to update on time ;)**


	23. Dying Just For You

_Dying just for you_

He set the folded piece of paper on the floor next to him. His whole body shook as he slowly kneeled onto the ground, his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of the steak knife.

He was going to make this easy on everyone.

He'd make it easy on his brother to forgive, because part of Roxas was angry that his brother was able to forgive and forget that quickly. He was going to make it easy on Kairi, because if she wanted him that bad then it was unhealthy for her anyways.

He was going to make it easy on Naminé, because if he was dead then she wouldn't have to worry about forgiving him. She wouldn't have to worry about being used, about being made fun of, about being treated like shit because of him.

All he had done was create a mess of problems that branched off and created bigger messes somewhere else along the web of… mess.

Take him out, and the mess was gone.

He closed his eyes, pressing the tip of the blade so it made a tiny indent on the bare skin of his chest.

Will power.

He shoved the knife in, screaming out in pain as it cut through him.

He could hear someone running up the staircase to his room. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He pulled the knife out of him, getting woozy just from looking at all the blood pouring out of him. He lifted the knife up, holding the serrated edge against his throat.

"Roxas!"

He only managed a feeble slice before his world turned black.

--

**well this is supposed to be 30 angsts...**

**I'm not sure if all of these have met the angst requirements but I'm sure this one does :D**

**I'm so happy I've been updating on time 3 yay! please review :)**


	24. Crying For You One Last Time

_Crying for you one last time_

She had decided that she would have to move on. She wouldn't fall for guys' stupid trick again. Never again. No guy ever took any girl seriously. It was all just a game on who could get to the top, who could get the best, and who could get the most.

She didn't need Roxas. She didn't need his laugh, his smell, his insane amount of cursing. She didn't need his constant smell of cigarettes and Axe that she had learned to love. She didn't need the sound of his skateboard rolling against the blacktop or the feel of his lips as he roughly kissed her. She didn't need the feel of his hands rubbing circles across her skin, his whine whenever she beat him at something. She didn't need him to hold her when she was feeling down or brush away her tears. She didn't need him.

She never needed him.

She looked over at her cell phone, quickly pressing the busy button before it could ring again.

Sora had been calling. Whenever he called a picture of her, Roxas, Sora, and Sora's girlfriend Aerith appeared. They'd all gone to a movie on a 'double date'; much to Roxas' dismay, they'd forced him to watch 'Enchanted'.

It was one of the happiest days of her life.

She counted eight times of Sora calling before she decided to pick up the phone.

"I can't talk right now," Naminé said sweetly, trying her best to catch her breath so that she didn't sound like she'd been crying for the past few hours.

"Naminé…"

"You don't need to vouch for your brother, Sora. No matter what you say, I'm not going to take him back. I'm done with all…"

"Naminé, I think he's dead."

**--**

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE (but it's only one day so I hope you don't mind!)**

**please review :) and thank you all so much for your support!!!! your reviews make me so happy to update.**


	25. Tears of Blood

_Tears of blood_

Naminé sat next to Roxas' family in the waiting area outside his hospital room.

No one was talking. No one knew what to say.

Naminé twiddled her thumbs, secretly wondering if his parents were blaming her if he died. They should, this was all her fault.

Why did everything have to be her fault?

"Hey, wanna come with me to get something to drink?" Sora asked Naminé, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. Naminé nodded, standing up from the hard plastic chair and following behind him.

"I need to show you something," Sora began as he slid his dollar into the vending machine slot. "That is if you even want to see it. I'm not expecting with everything that's happening that you'll forgive Roxas."

She didn't say anything. She wanted to know what Sora was going to show her, because she didn't think she could wait or be patient any longer. She was sick of not knowing anything, and even though she knew everything that was happening had something to do with her, she didn't want to start placing the blame on herself.

Oh wait, she already had.

She winced as he pulled something out of his pocket. He held it out to her, waiting for her to grab it.

She didn't want to grab it, it was covered in blood.

"It was his suicide letter." Sora said, trying to clear up any confusion she might have.

She hadn't really had any.

Hesitantly, she grabbed the note, unfolding the creases so the dried blood cracked into tiny pieces and dropped onto the floor.

--

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I know no one believes me, and I don't want you to believe me. If you believe me after reading this, then you just ruined the whole point of this suicide._

_So don't believe me. Don't forgive me. Hate me with everything that's left of you. I want every single time someone thinks of me, for them to cringe with disgust._

_But whatever you do, know that I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for screwing with you all. I'm sorry for making you guys come across as nothing but objects._

_Especially you Naminé. I love you Naminé, I really do. It was never a joke. You were never just a goal for me to reach. You were my everything. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I don't think I can express in a letter how much I needed you; how much you meant to me. You were my everything._

_And yes, I was jealous of my brother. I was jealous because my brother had the most amazing girl in the world, and I was willing to go to any extent it took to get you from him._

_I ruined your happiness, and I'm sorry._

_And then I got you, and you were just as amazing as I imagined. You were everything I wanted, even though I was the exact opposite of anything you could ever want._

_I guess my friends were right, I really am a pussy. You changed me in more ways than you probably noticed, and I'm happy for that. I think I was slowly starting to become a better person._

_Maybe I … _scribbles covered the rest of the sentence so she was unable to read it.

_I'm such a disappointment to my family. I love you Sora, Mom, Dad. I was a shitty son, a shitty brother. I was throwing away the life you guys had worked so hard to give me, and I didn't appreciate it at all._

_If I were to live through this, I highly doubt that would change, but I want you to know that I still feel that way._

_Sora, you forgive too easily. I wanted you to at least hate me so I could feel better about myself. Of course, being my perfect brother, you had to forgive me._

_I'm sorry about everything._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_P.S. - Kairi is a bitch, and you could do so much better._

_P.S.S. - Naminé, forget me_

_--_

The dried blood mixed with her tears, skewing the ink across the paper, and making misty red droplets that dripped down onto the floor below.

**-x**

**LAMELAMELAMELAME**

**I'm sorry for the late update :( please forgive me!**

**ONLY FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT! *gasp***

**please review and let me know what you think :)**


	26. For When You Die I'll Be There For You

_For when you die I'll be there for you_

Her fingers ran through the tips of his blonde hair; it was the only part of his body she could touch without feeling like she'd break him. His chest had wraparound bandages that covered his whole upper torso; his throat had a thick white gauze covered in surgical tape to hold it down; an oxygen mask was covering the lower part of his face; he looked empty.

To see him like this was torture for her.

It had been four days since he'd stabbed himself, and he still hadn't woken up. For his plan, he'd made a good cut, slicing straight through some major blood vessels and piercing part of his heart. The doctors had done numerous surgeries on him, but his condition had yet to change.

The room was dead silent, but that wouldn't last long. Soon, Sora would come back and tell her that it was time for her to get some sleep.

She didn't want to leave though. She'd only gotten a single day with him. She needed more then that. She needed to see the slight adjustments his body made as he twitched underneath his bed sheet. She needed to see the clouding of the oxygen mask whenever he actually _breathed _and his warm breath created a moisture that clung to the plastic mask.

She needed to know he was alive. She needed to see he was alive.

She swiveled around quickly as the door opened, sighing lightly at the sign of Sora. He was carrying a cup of coffee and a bag of chips; she knew which one was for her.

He smiled at her as he handed her the cup, sitting down in a chair next to her. "I know you don't want to, but you really should go."

"But I don't want to."

"I know, but things aren't likely to change in one night."

"But they could."

"If anything happens at any time, I will call you." He reached for her hand, clasping her pale fingers within his own. "Good or bad, I'll call you."

"But I want to _be_ there if something happens."

"Get some rest. Please. Do it for him. If he wakes up and sees you've been up for days it'll only make him feel worse."

He had a good point, whether or not she wanted to admit it.

She slowly stood up; her legs aching with numbness from lack of movement.

"And you will call me?"

"I will."

She nodded, smiling lightly in gratitude towards Sora before taking one last look at the sleeping boy.

It'd been the most peaceful she had ever seen him.

**-x**

**ah, this is the last prewritten chapter! the next four will be completely... new... which also means I'm less likely to update D: BUT I SHALL TRY**

**I wrote all of the past 26 in one night... hence why some of them aren't so great...**

**well please review :D! They're what keep me motivated :D!!!!!!!! **


	27. Secret Passage

_Secret passage_

He could hear crying.

He could feel pain.

He could sense the overwhelming presence of a voice in his mind; constantly calling out to him with a sweet voice, but he could never grasp it. No matter how hard he tried to reach the voice it always seemed just far enough away to elude him.

Who was calling out to him?

He suddenly felt empty. The consistent black haze that surrounded him making him feel an emotion he hadn't felt in quite a long time, loneliness. Why did the darkness seem so lonely?

Maybe this was a really bad dream and when he woke up everything would be fine. He wouldn't have the feeling of desperation he had right then; he'd have someone waiting for him with a smiling face. A bright smile framed with blonde...

Who was he trying to remember?

"_Roxas... please..."_

He could hear the voice but he couldn't reach it; he couldn't move. He wanted to turn around towards the source of the voice but his body wouldn't budge. He felt locked in place as if he was held down by millions of chains, his body fighting to shout out back...

...but he couldn't. He couldn't make a sound. All he could hear was the constant calling out for him by that same sweet voice.

Was it from the face he was trying to remember?

He could see details. He'd see a glimpse of blonde, a flash of blue, a memory of a kiss that disappeared as quickly as he had remembered it. He could remember her giggles and the way she'd gently lift her hand to cover her mouth when she was trying to hide her laughter. He could feel the warmth in his palms as she'd intertwine her fingers with his and lean her head onto his shoulder.

Who was she?

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Roxas."_

He wanted to shout out to her and tell her not to be sorry because somewhere he felt that she shouldn't be sorry at all. He wanted to comfort the desperate sounding voice but he couldn't. He couldn't be the one to comfort her.

Why couldn't he comfort her?

"Is this a dream?" he whispered, the blackness slowly disappearing and turning into a starry sky. He was standing on a grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see, but no matter what direction he turned he was alone.

There was no girl in the field with him. No owner to the voice.

"Hello?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth to try and let his voice carry. "Is anyone else here?"

Her whispers sounded like the wind.

"Hello?" He tried again, his eyes straining to see if there was someone around him.

The darkness felt so lonely.

"_Roxas..."_

"I'm here!" he yelled, falling onto his knees as he realized the voice couldn't hear him calls. "I'm here... why can't you hear me?"

It felt like eternity he spent in that lonely field.

Why couldn't she hear his calls?

Why couldn't he see her face?

He heard a giggle and looked up, seeing the back of a girl facing away from him. She wore a thin white dress that was cut just above her knees, her blonde hair falling down below her shoulders. He stood up, trying to approach her to see her face but she stepped away from him.

"Hello?"

"Roxas..."

It was her.

He started walking towards her, but as soon as he had made his first step she started running.

"Wait!" he shouted, quickly chasing after her. "Don't leave me!"

He hadn't realized that she glowed so brightly to him. She was the only light in that lonely dream. She couldn't leave him. Not when he had just found her.

"Roxas..."

He could hear her crying.

Why did he want to hold her so badly?

"Wait!" He caught up to her, his reaching around and grabbing hers...

His eyes opened with a jolt at the feel of warmth against his hand. He wasn't in a dream; he was in a very white room with very bright lights.

"Roxas..."

He turned his head to the side, seeing a face that immediately broke his heart.

"N... Naminé?"

She broke out crying, her eyes already red and swollen from crying beforehand.

She looked like a mess.

"You're back Roxas... you're back... I thought... I thought..."

"Sh," he whispered, barely mustering the strength to wrap an arm around her when she cried into his chest. "Stop crying. You saved me. You brought me back, Naminé. You brought me back."

**-x**

**so I'm a liar... pretty much**

**I said I'd make this longer but I didn't**

**because I have tendinitis and I'm not supposed to be typing XD**

**excuses ftw! Well I'm sorry this is late... **

**I could give you an excuse but it won't change the fact that it's late :(**

**PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!**

**And please review :D because I love them!**

**Three chapters left!**


	28. this is an author's note

**a/n:**

**I broke both of my thumbs so it will be taking me a little longer to update.**

**I apologize for the delay :(**

**keep watch! I'll slowly be typing up the next chapter :)**


End file.
